Zedoary Windarrow
Zedoary Windarrow is a Healleaf Elf man and former locksmith, and a major driving force of the Couriers' Association. Appearance Zedoary is a tall, lithe man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a round face mottled with freckles and a kind smile. History Zedoary was born and raised in the Healleaf village of Floraidh. Upon coming of age, He left the town of his birth to seek his fortune and ended up apprenticing with an aging Dwarven locksmith in Cairistiona. His master was delighted in his apprentice's natural talent and affinity to learn the trade, and Zedoary's deft hands and intuitive mind soon became a boon to the old dwarf's business. The elder craftsman quickly became very fond of him and, having no sons of his own, eventually took him on as a full partner. A decade later, Zedoary inherited the increasingly-reputable business when his dwarven friend passed away. Zedoary was married a few years later to a childhood sweetheart from his home village, and they lived together for many years in the modest but comfortable apartment above the shop. Unfortunately, the couple began to grow apart and the marriage ended 10 years later, sadly but amicably, after his wife's affair with a local merchant. After the divorce, he redoubled his efforts in both his shop and love life, and both prospered, although he never again married. At this point, his reputation as a craftsman of fine locks and other security devices was at its height. Architects and handymen employed by merchants and minor nobles throughout Cairistiona were now regularly visiting his establishment with the intent of securing their masters' homes and belongings with his locks. His success was such that his confounding locks began to attract the unfortunate attention of a Thieves' Guild. The leader of the guild. frustrated with the incompetence of his underlings and eager to increase the scope and profit of his shady group, began to harass the skilled craftsman. Every time one of their ventures was foiled by a Windarrow lock, thugs employed by the guild appeared early in the morning to extort Zedoary for their lost profits. Zedoary did his best to resist these strongarm tactics, but neither his resolve or pleas to the local constable did him any good. One early misty morning, after receiving a particularly sound thrashing and still refusing to divulge the whereabouts of his concealed coffers, the guild thugs dumped Zedoary in an alley and set his establishment alight. Facing the end of his career and fearing for his life if he persevered, Zedoary salvaged what serviceable tools and supplies he could from his gutted shop and set his mind on one final task before fleeing the city. Fashioning one last strange and intricate device, he stealthily put it in place and left the city for good, heading for the relative metropolis of Cartham City to seek out a new life. Four hours after entering for his morning constitutional, the leader of the Thieves' Guild was freed from the outhouse behind his quarters by several axe-wielding minions. Since arriving in Cartham City, Zedoary has been working as a messenger. Sadly, this new choice in occupation has caused quite a stir within the Messengers' Guild and caused some members to ambush Zedoary and break his arm. Since the attack, Zedoary has helped create the Couriers' Association in an attempt to use the laws of the land against the Messengers' Guild. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Healleaf Elves